


Пять способов развести Эгберта на секс

by Megara_Masharella



Category: Homestuck
Genre: Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Awkwardness, Humor, M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-04
Updated: 2020-09-04
Packaged: 2021-03-07 01:21:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,882
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26288680
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Megara_Masharella/pseuds/Megara_Masharella
Summary: Написано на заявку: Пять оригинальных и беспроигрышных способа развести не-гея-Эгберта на секс. Побольше фантазии в сексе (на что и самых раскованных тяжело развести), уверенности от Дэйва и наивности от Джона.
Relationships: John Egbert/Dave Strider
Kudos: 2





	Пять способов развести Эгберта на секс

**Author's Note:**

> Написано на заявку: Пять оригинальных и беспроигрышных способа развести не-гея-Эгберта на секс. Побольше фантазии в сексе (на что и самых раскованных тяжело развести), уверенности от Дэйва и наивности от Джона.

**Попытка №1**

\- Эй, Джон.  
\- О, привет, Дэйв!   
\- Слушай, бро, я тут научился делать крутой массаж, и мне нужен доброволец, чтобы испытать мои шикарные навыки, - сказав это, Страйдер для пущей убедительности потряс воздухе флаконом с маслом для массажа. - И я выбрал тебя. Ты не против?  
\- Вау! Ты научился делать массаж? Это так круто, Дэйв! – восхитился Джон. - Конечно, я согласен. Когда начнем?  
\- Прямо сейчас. Раздевайся и ложись на кушетку.  
\- О! Сейчас…  
Джон живо принялся стаскивать с себя футболку, путаясь в своем длиннющем капюшоне. Справившись с задачей, он взглянул на Дэйва, ожидая дальнейших указаний. Тот же оценивающе его осмотрел.  
\- Низ тоже снимай, - сказал Страйдер.   
\- Э? – опешил Эгберт. - То есть, догола раздеваться?  
\- Ну, конечно, а ты как думал?  
\- Эээ… Может, мне хотя бы в полотенце завернуться?  
\- Да не, и так сойдет, - сказал Дэйв.  
\- Ну ладно… - Джон принялся расстегивать штаны, но тут посмотрел на Дэйва и замер с удивленным видом. – Эм… Дэйв… А почему ты тоже раздеваешься?  
\- Ну и глупые же у тебя вопросы, Эгберт! – покачал головой Страйдер и снял с себя свои штаны. – Я же могу вспотеть, когда буду делать тебе массаж. Так что я разделся, чтобы моя одежда не провоняла потом.  
\- Но я думал, что наши богоуровневые пижамы волшебные, и они, типа…  
\- Блин, Эгберт! Меньше разговоров, раздевайся и ложись уже!  
\- Ладно…  
Джон пожал плечами и послушно выполнил указания, устраиваясь на кушетке в положении лежа на животе. Дэйв присел рядом и вылил ему на спину немного масла.  
\- Уй, холодно!  
\- Не боись, - хмыкнул Дэйв, начиная водить ладонями по его лопаткам. – Скоро здесь будет жарко.  
\- Ась?  
Джон не понял, что Страйдер имел ввиду, но когда тот начал делать ему массаж, Эгберт полностью расслабился, наслаждаясь приятными ощущениями.   
\- Вау… Дэйв… у тебя и вправду шикарно получается… - довольно промурлыкал Джон.  
\- Ну, я чо тебе говорил? – самодовольно сказал Дэйв.  
\- Это так приятно… и так расслабляет…  
\- Да-да, - согласился Дэйв. – Теперь, Джон, будь добр, приподнимись немного.  
\- Эм… Вот так? На руках? – спросил Джон, принимая упор лежа.  
\- Да нет, просто обопрись на локти, - пояснил Дэйв. – Да, вот так. А теперь… не отрывая локти от кушетки встань на колени.  
\- Эээ? – удивился Джон. – Это что за странная поза такая?  
\- Та, что нужно, для заключительной части моего великолепного массажа.  
\- Ну… если ты так говоришь.  
Эгберт встал в эту странную позу и замер в ожидании дальнейших действий Страйдера. Дэйв не заставил себя долго ждать. Он забрался на кушетку к Джону, прильнул к его спине, выдохнул горячий воздух ему в затылок и устроил пальцы на сосках Эгберта.  
\- Д-Дэйв?  
\- Чш, не отвлекай мастера за работой, - шикнул на него тот.  
\- Не то чтобы я жаловался, но… этот массаж стал каким-то уж очень странным… - осторожно заметил Джон. – Что это вообще за массаж такой?  
\- Ооо, тебе понравится…  
\- Да мне и так все в принципе нравилось… - пробормотал Эгберт. – Дэйв… может, ты прекратишь это? Я чувствую себя как-то… странно… Д-ДЭЙВ?! Твою ж мать, ты где меня трогаешь?!  
\- Массирую, - лаконично поправил Страйдер.  
\- Это что за массаж такой, в котором тебе массируют пенис?! – не выдержал Джон.  
\- Эротический, конечно же, - ответил Дэйв.   
\- ЧТО?!  
\- Эгберт, порой твоя неосведомленность просто поражает…  
\- ПРЕКРАТИ ЭТО!  
\- Зачем? Тебе же нравится, - Дэйв коснулся губами его виска и задвигал рукой активнее. - Вон, смотри, как завелся.  
\- МНЕ ЭТО НЕ НРАВИТСЯ! Я НЕ ГЕЙ!  
\- Нравится.  
\- НЕТ!  
\- Да.  
\- СТРАЙДЕР!  
\- Что?   
\- Я СКАЗАЛ ТЕБЕ…   
\- Ой-ёй… - опешил Дэйв, увидев свечение, возникшее вокруг Джона.  
\- …ПРЕКРАТИТЬ!!!  
Мощный порыв ветра подбросил Дэйва в воздух. Покрасневший до корней волос Джон, быстро оделся и выбежал из помещения. Страйдер с ойканьем поднялся с пола и почесал ушибленный затылок.

Попытка № 1 – Эротический массаж  
Результат: Провал   
Выводы: в следующий раз стоит быть креативнее…

**Попытка №2**

\- О, Боже, Джон, только не говори мне, что ты ел это! - воскликнул Дэйв. При этом он очень театрально тыкнул в офигевшего Джона пальцем.   
\- Ты имеешь в виду эти хлопья с молоком?  
\- Да, именно их я имею в виду! – ответил Дэйв. Вид у него был очень тревожный и обеспокоенный. Проявления таких эмоций Эгберт не видел у Страйдера вообще никогда. Должно быть, произошло реально что-то ужасное…  
Джон на всякий случай опустил ложку, которую готовился отправить себе в рот.  
\- А что с ними не так? – поинтересовался он.  
\- Там был крысиный яд!  
\- ПффффффЧТО?!! – возопил Джон. – КАКОГО ХРЕНА ВООБЩЕ КТО-ЛИБО СТАЛ БЫ ЗАСЫПАТЬ КРЫСИНЫЙ ЯД В ХЛОПЬЯ?!   
\- Для того, чтобы крыс травить, конечно же!  
\- ТОГДА КАКОГО ХРЕНА ЗАСЫПАТЬ ИХ В ХЛОПЬЯ, КОТОРЫЕ ЕМ Я? ЧТО ТЕПЕРЬ СО МНОЙ БУДЕТ? Я УМРУ?!!!  
\- Не волнуйся, бро, я спасу тебя! – решительно произнес Дэйв и взял Джона на руки.  
Эгберт даже притих от потрясения.  
\- А это еще зачем? – спросил он.  
\- Нет времени объяснять, - серьезно сказал Дэйв. – Мы должны успеть до того, как яд распространится по твоему организму! Бежим в мою комнату!   
Страйдер с Джоном на руках помчался в свою комнату. Открыв дверь с ноги, он швырнул Эгберта на кровать.  
\- Может, нам стоило поискать в аптечке какое-нибудь противоядие? – задался вопросом Джон, замерев на кровати в той позе, в которой его туда швырнули. Он боялся в лишний раз шелохнуться. Ведь если в его организме есть яд, то он будет распространяться быстрее, если Джон будет двигаться.  
\- Есть только один способ спасти тебя, - произнес суровым тоном Дэйв, прикрывая за собой дверь. – Я должен буду отсосать твой яд.  
Эгберт удивленно вылупился.  
\- Это как? – не понял он.  
\- Я же сказал, нет времени объяснять! – прикрикнул Дэйв. – Не бойся, Джон. Я профессионал в этом деле. Я буду делать свою работу. А твоя задача не двигаться и не мешать мне.  
\- Ладно, постараюсь, - с сосредоточенным видом кивнул Джон.  
Страйдер кивнул в ответ и стащил с него штаны.  
\- Дэйв… я, конечно, обещал не мешать тебе, но это все-таки…  
\- Эгберт, я же сказал, не отвлекать меня! Твоя жизнь в опасности!  
\- Но, Дэйв! Разве яд отсасывают не из раны при укусе? – спросил Джон. – В фильмах же именно так и делают…  
\- Все это фикция и чушь и не имеет ничего общего с настоящим средством против яда, – безапелляционно заявил Страйдер. – Все, теперь расслабься и позволь мне закончить мою работу.  
Джон послушно расслабился и позволил Дэйву делать то, что необходимо для своего спасения. Однако, когда они дошли до самого «отсасывания», Джон не выдержал.  
\- Дэйв?.. Мнх… Ты точно все делаешь правильно? Хах…Ты уверен, что…ннн… это спасет меня?..  
Страйдер ничего не ответил, продолжая «отсасывать яд» из весьма неожиданного места Эгберта. Джон с измученным видом закусил губу и выгнулся.  
\- Д-Дэйв! Я… хах…больше не вынесу… я с-сейчас… оххх…  
Эгберт распластался на кровати и тяжело задышал, тупо глядя в потолок и на разнообразие разноцветных искр, плывущих перед глазами.  
\- Ну как, понравилось? – спросил Дэйв.  
\- В смысле понравилось? – опешил Джон. – Ты лучше скажи, ты высосал этот самый яд или нет?  
\- Ооо, да, еще как высосал… - ухмыльнулся Страйдер. – Теперь, когда твоя жизнь вне опасности благодаря великолепному мне, может, отпразднуем нашу победу сексом?  
\- ЧТО?!  
\- А че?  
\- Дэйв! Я же говорил тебе, что я не ге… Погоди минутку!  
\- Ой-ёй…  
\- Не было никакого крысиного яда! Ты соврал, чтобы обманом меня совратить и трахнуть!  
\- Ладно, моя миссия здесь выполнена. Я пошел.  
\- А НУ СТОЯТЬ!!!

Попытка №2 – Отсасывание яда  
Результат: Провал   
Выводы: пожалуй, он переоценил наивность Джона

**Попытка №3**

\- О, Боже, Джон!  
\- Ну что опять то? – вопросил Джон, испуганно подскакивая. – И не думай, что я снова куплюсь на твои штучки. Я мастер розыгрышей, и меня так просто не прове…  
-Но, Джон, у тебя на плече ПАУК!  
\- ААА?! ГДЕ?! СНИМИ ЕГО С МЕНЯ! – завопил Эгберт, в истерике крутясь и выискивая ползучего гада.  
\- Поздно, - сказал Дэйв. - Он заполз тебе под футболку.  
\- АААААААА!!!   
Джон с дикими криками стащил с себя футболку и отбросил ее как можно дальше от себя.   
\- Все? – спросил он Страйдера, оглядываясь. – Его на мне нет?  
\- Боюсь, Джон, что он уже заполз тебе в штаны.  
\- АААААААА!!!   
В новом приступе истерики Эгберт вытряхнул себя из штанов и на всякий случай еще сбросил и трусы. Дэйв смотрел на все это и едва мог сдержать улыбку, сохраняя серьезную и обеспокоенную мину. И в очередной раз Джон в панике себя осмотрел.  
\- Где он? Куда он делся?!  
\- У меня для тебя плохие новости…  
\- О, господи, что?  
\- Боюсь, что он заполз… в твой анус.  
\- …  
\- Без паники, бро, дыши спокойно, - добавил Дэйв, глядя на побледневшего друга. – Я помогу тебе его вытащить оттуда. Просуну туда пальцы и делов-то. А чтобы не было больно, используем смазку!  
\- Дэйв… - Эгберт застрясся.  
\- М?  
\- Дэйв, блять… - проговорил сквозь зубы Джон, глядя на Дэйва в упор.  
\- Ой-ёй…  
\- ТЫ ОПЯТЬ ПЫТАЛСЯ ЭТО СДЕЛАТЬ?!  
\- Да, опять, - не стал отпираться Страйдер. - Это продолжает случаться…   
\- ГРРРРРРРХХХХХ!!!

Попытка №3: Спасение от паучьей угрозы  
Результат: Провал   
Выводы: наступил на те же грабли… но зато было смешно!

**Попытка №4**

Дэйв с довольным видом осмотрел результат своей работы.  
О чем он только думал все это время? К чему было придумывать все эти глупые и идиотские тактики во имя соблазнения Джона, мать его, Эгберта, когда есть старый, можно сказать, веками проверенный способ.  
Всего-то на всего нужно было споить Эгберта, чтобы добиться своего!  
Ведь пьяный Джон намного сговорчивее. Он более веселый, чувственный, теплый и, самое главное, готовый на все! Спасибо тому самогонному аппарату Роуз и тем напиткам, что она на нем бодяжит целыми днями.   
Страйдер нарадоваться не мог на то, как все стало просто. Как легко было избавить Джона от одежды, как тот охотно отвечал на поцелуи, как тот сладко постанывал и льнул к нему.  
Знал бы Дэйв, что алкоголь так раскрепощает Джона раньше, споил бы его с самого начала. Прямо при первой же их встрече. Все бы было куда проще.  
Вот как сейчас, когда можно было касаться Эгберта где угодно и делать с ним что угодно и сколько угодно раз.   
Однако перед самым решительным моментом, Дэйв остановился.  
Джон лежал под ним широко раздвинув ноги, возбужденный, разгоряченный, смазанный и готовый. Но Дэйв просто не мог заставить себя пойти дальше.  
Да, он к этому давно стремился, это было воплощением его мечты, всех его гребаных мокрых снов… Но все равно это происходило не так, как Дэйву того хотелось.  
С тяжким вздохом он устроил Эгберта поудобнее, накрывая его одеялом. Дэйв мерно гладил его по голове до тех пор, пока тот не уснул.

Попытка №4: Соблазнение пьяного Эгберта  
Результат: Провал   
Выводы: чертова совесть!

**Попытка №5**

Ну, все! В этот раз его гениальный план уж точно сработает! Эту великолепную тактику соблазнения не побить ничем! Абсолютно ничем!  
Дэйв уже был готов выйти из своей комнаты и претворить свой шикарный план в жизнь, как неожиданно столкнулся с Эгбертом на пороге.  
\- О, Джон, - растерянно произнес Страйдер. – А я как раз тебя искал! Как насчет того, чтобы…  
\- Хорошо, я согласен, - перебил его Джон.  
\- Эээ… че? – опешил Дэйв. – На что ты согласен? Я же еще даже не договорил…  
\- На все согласен.  
\- !!!  
\- Ну что ты вылупился на меня? Да-да, это даже через очки твои видно, что ты вылупился.   
\- Но почему? - спросил Страйдер неожиданно осипшим голосом. - Ты же, как ты любишь повторять, не гей, и…  
\- Да мне проще смириться с тем фактом, что я гей, чем терпеть твои тупые домогательства... Паук в анусе! Серьезно, ты долго это придумывал?  
\- Это был чистой воды экспромт, - пристыжено признался Дэйв.  
\- Я так и подумал, - вздохнул Джон. – Ну что ты встал столбом?.. Или ты уже передумал?  
\- Нет, конечно же, - решительно сказал Дэйв, беря Эгберта за руку и затаскивая его в комнату. – С чего ты взял, что я мог передумать?  
\- Нууу… - Джон смущенно отвел взгляд и пробормотал что-то.  
\- Чего? Я не расслышал.  
Эгберт еще больше смутился и снова что-то едва слышно пролепетал.  
\- Блин, Джон, говори внятней!  
\- Почему той ночью ты не дошел до конца?! – рявкнул густо покрасневший Эгберт.  
Дэйв в исступлении замер, смотря на него. И сам густо покраснел.  
\- Эм… - пытаясь сохранить каменное выражение лица, промямлил Страйдер. – Прости… я больше так не буду.  
Джон хихикнул и, пробормотав что-то похожее «охренеть, какой ты милый», стиснул его в объятьях.

Попытка №5: ???  
Результат: Успех   
Выводы: ???


End file.
